I'll be there
by miss.f.ron
Summary: Troy is a famous basketball player, and Gabriella is just a High School Teacher. Over the years, they drifted apart. What will happen when they see each other again, for Taylor and Chad's wedding? Troyella, Chaylor. PLZ r&r, my first story!
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella, one day you're gonna have to start listening to me" Taylor sighed, biting the top of her pen.

"What?" I asked, snapping back to reality, and setting my coffee mug down.

" We have to get this wedding planned" Taylor sighed, flipping through the pages of her note book.

Taylor and her fionce Chad are getting married in two weeks. I don't see what the big deal is, planning out a wedding. Taylor should be more relaxed.

"Relax Taylor" I smiled. "You have lots of time, and i'm sure it will be just perfect"

"Thanks." Taylor said. " I can see that you really don't want to do this right now, so why don't we head over to the café across the street?" Taylor asked, closing her book, and stuffing it in her huge purse.

"Okay, I'm up to that" I said, quickly hopping up, and grabbing my jacket. If Taylor had said anything else negative about her wedding, i thought i was going to lose it. Luckily, she read my mind, to get out of her boring appartment. I don't even know why we are best friends. We are so opposite. Taylor is neat and organized, and i'm pretty much laid back and i just go with the flow. Some times i wish she was like that.

"Great. let me just call Chad to meet us there. He's at basketball practice" Taylor dissapeared into her bedroom, and i could hear her talking quietly.

I looked at an old photo frame on Taylor's coffee table. It was from high school, back when we were unseperable. Taylor had been going out with Chad back then too, and I had been going out with Troy Bolton, the capitan of the East High basketball team. Those days were long gone. Troy and I broke up because he became a famous basketball player in the NBA, and he had no time for me. I still see him on TV or in the newspapers all the time.

"okay. Let's go" Taylor smiled. She opened the door and motionned for me to go out ahead of her.

"So, is Chad coming?" I asked.

"Yes, and he's bringing his best man for you to meet. You know, the maid of honnor and the best man should have a good relationship with each other.

"Yeah..." I said. I wonder who it will be. Jason? Zeke? Is Chad even still friends with them? I'm not as close to all of my friends from high school as i was then.

"Wow, it's cold out" Taylor said, wrapping a scarf around her neck as we stepped out of her appartment building. The cold wind made my eyes sting, so i blinked hard.

"Whats this café you were talking about?" I asked, pulling my jacket tighter around me. I could see my brown curls flying everywhere in the wind.

"It's called Dan's diner. Not really a café" Taylor pointed to the diner. I nodded.

As soon as we entered the diner, Chad stood up, and flagged us to his table.

"Where's the best man?" I asked, as I hugged Chad hello.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom" Chad smiled. He kissed Taylor hello, and we took a seat.

I glanced around the room inpatiently, waiting to see who Chad brought. I'm not very good with suspense. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened up and out walked a familiar face. I couldn't help but gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriella, I'd like to re-introduce you to Troy Bolton, the best man" Chad smiled. He patted me on the back, as I sat there, staring at the super-star in disbeleif.

"Troy!" Taylor squealed, as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Troy looked over at me and smiled. I smiled sheepishly back.

What am I going to do? Troy's famous, and I'm...I work at a school. What am I supposto say to him? I started freaking out inside my head, but on the outside, I was still frozen, with a smile plastered on my face.

"Uh, Gabi?" Taylor waved a hand infront of my face. " Are you okay?"

"Wha-?" I said, coming back to reality. "uh...yeah. I'm fine" I said.

"Okay. Well then, lets order" Taylor grinned happily.

"What do you want Gabriella?" Troy asked, looking at me. I could feel my face heat up. I quickly looked at the menu.

"Um...I think I'll have a mandarin salad" I said quietly.

"Mmmm. That sounds good. I think I'll have that too" Troy smiled at me. I quickly looked away when our eyes met, and pretended that I was looking at the logo on my napkin.

It's weird. I'm usually never shy. Troy has some sort of weird control over me. He makes me feel like I'm in elementry school all over again. Where the boys were all so full of them selves, and the girls were all too shy to talk.

"And what would you all like to drink" Someone said. I looked up, to see a blonde waitress looking right at me expectantly.

"Oh...me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes" She nodded, obviously annoyed with me.

"I'll just have water please." I said, and looked back down at my napkin.

"I'll be right back with your meals" She said, and I could see out of the corner of my eye, she left.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked. "you're acting kind of...strange"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. I'm just...tierd" I lied. What else was I supposto do? Admit that at my age, I have a crush on Troy, and I can't look at him, or be near him with out totally freaking out? No way.

"Well, maybe you should just head home" Chad said. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Okay" I said, trying not to sound to releived. I grabbed my stuff off the back of my chair and gave Taylor ten dollars to pay for my food. "See you guys later" I said, trying to look at Troy with out going red.

And with that, I raced out the door, not expecting anyone to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't know why the font is like this...srry

* * *

As I was walking towards my car, someone ran up behind me. 

"Gabriella" They panted. I turned around to see Troy. I was so surprised, I dropped my keys.

"Troy, what are you-?" I started.

"What was that all about?" He asked, picking up my keys.

"Um...I actually have no idea" I confessed. Troy handed me my keys, and as our hands brushed together I felt a tingly feeling inside my stomach.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked. I could tell that he really wanted us to have a good relationship.

"I don't know..." I hesitated. What would I do if I was alone with Troy? It's too scary to even think about.

"Please? Just a...a coffee" He said. "For Taylor and Chad"

"Okay." I gave in. "For Taylor and Chad"

"Great" Troy smiled. "Do you mind giving me a lift? I'm staying with Chad" he explained. I nodded, and continued walking to my car.

"This is it" I sayed, pointing to my black SUV.

"Nice" he said, and got into the passenger seat. I got in the drivers seat, and started the car up.

"So...where to?" I asked, as I backed the car out of the parking lot.

"Um...Starbucks has great coffee" Troy suggested.

"Okay" I said, and and turned onto the street, and out of the parking lot.

We sat in an akward silence for about 5 minutes, until Troy cleared his throat.

"Um...do you uh, want to...come to my game tomorrow?" he asked. I could feel him looking at me hopefully, but I kept my eyes on the road, because if I looked into his ocean blue eyes, I would probably get lost in them, and crash the car.

"Sure, what time is it?" I said casually.

"noon. I'll pick you up." Troy said, leaning back into the seat.

"Okay" I nodded. "here we are" I said, pulling into the parking lot of a small plaza.

Inside starbucks, Troy got a coffee, and a bagel, and I got a carrot muffin, and some lemonade, sinse we kind of skipped lunch. The only table we could find were one of those two people tables, where you have to actually look at the person you're sitting with.

"So, how's the basketball season going?" I asked, trying to start a convorsation. I ripped off a peice of muffin, and put it in my mouth.

"It's okay...Chad was drafted for our team. I have my fingers crossed that he'll make it in, because that would be just like old times in East High." Troy said, sipping his coffee. I nodded, and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yeah. If only they had a smart people league, then both Taylor and I could go, then it would really be like old times" I joked.

"Yeah" Troy laughed. I took a sip of lemonade, and my cell phone started ringing. I groaned as I took my razr out of my purse.

"Sorry" I said, as I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

"Miss. Montez?" Someone asked.

"Yes"

"This is Erin. I really need your help" Erin said. She's one of my students from Peter's High that I teach. I really shouldn't have told them that I'm always there to help, because right now, I don't.

"Okay. Calm down. Where are you?" I said.

"At the park. My dog...it's collapsed." She said, but she was crying at the same time.

"Okay. I'll be right there." I hung up and looked at Troy.

"What is it?" He asked. "it sounds like an emergency"

"Yeah, a girl in my class is in the park...her dog collapsed...she needs help" I said, wrapping my muffin in a napkin and shoving it in my purse. I wouldn't normally do that, but I already wasted money on that salad I ordered, but didn't eat.

I stood up, and put my jacket on.

"I'm so sorry to cut this lunch short, I just told my students that if they ever need help, I'm always there for them, and I'll come no matter what" I said, grabbing my purse.

"Let me come" Troy said, following me out the door. "Maybe I can help."

"Maybe" I said, as I ran to the car.

Now Troy is gonna get a taste of what I'm like under preassure. Not verry good.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't beleive this. I'm actually sitting in a car with Troy Bolton.

"I think I can see her" Troy said, gazing out the window. I parked the car in the parking lot and hopped out.

"Yes, that's definatly her" I said, as I saw the dark girl kneeling on the ground touching her dog.

I started running across the feild and ran up behind her.

"How is he, Erin?" I asked. Erin looked over her shoulder at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know what's wrong" she studdered.

"Here, I knmow CPR, maybe I can figure out if it's alive" Troy said, coming up behind me. Erin took one look at him and went pale.

"You're-you're Troy" she said, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Troy said, getting down on his knees, and started examaning the dog. "Now, Gabi, I need you to call the vet, or something"

"Right away" I said, as if I were in the army. I dug through my purse frantically until I found my cell. I whipped it out and dialed Taylor's number.

"Gabriella?" she answered.

"Taylor" I said. "I really need your help, can you please tell me the number to the animal hospital?"

"Sure, it's 784-5683" She said. I was in too much of a rush to say good-bye, so I just hung up.

I quickly dialed the number Taylor had told me, and waited until the opperator picked up.

"Animal hospital" A monotone woman said.

"Yes, um, I need to get a car out here for a collapsed dog, we don't know whats wrong with it" I said quickly.

"Where are you?"

"The park on 75th street" I answered, glancing over my shoulder. Troy was now holding the golden retreiver, but it was completly limp. I started paniking. I could feel a lump in my throught.

Oh no. Please don't cry. Not now. Not infront of a student, and Troy.

"We're already on our way. Just hold tight" The lady said.

"Okay" I managed to say.

"Please stay on the line, so that we can assure that we got to you." She said.

"Okay" I said again.

"Miss. Montez, I don't think he's going to make it" Erin came up to me. She was really crying now.

"Shhh, it's okay" I said, and hugged her. Troy looked up at me while I was still holding Erin, and he gave me a sad smile. I didn't smile back, because then, I would risk crying.

"I think they're here" Troy said softly.

"Huh?" Erin said, pulling out of the hug. I turned around, and a white van was parking, with the words ANIMAL HOSPITAL in bright red letters painted across.

"Okay, they're here" I said into my cell.

"Hope your dog is okay" The lady said, and hung up. I slowly closed the cell, and placed it back into my purse.

"What seems to be the problem?" A man in a white uniform asked.

"The dog" Troy said, pointing to Erin's dog.

The two workers from the hospital took a mini stretcher out, and placed the dog on it. They slowly loaded him into the back of the truck.

"please meet us at the hospital" they said, and got into the truck, and drove away.

"I'll drive you" I told Erin. I led her to my car, and she hopped into the back seat. Troy and I both got into the front. The whole car ride was silent, and I could feel the tension in the air.

Suddenly, we saw the Ambulance pulled over on the side of the road.

"What is it doing?" Troy asked.

"We have to go see what's going on" Erin said. I nodded and we both got out of the car to see what was going on.

Had the dog already died? Were those even the animal hospital people? What if it's not okay? What would I do?


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly hopped out of the car, and ran over to the truck with Erin and Troy right behind me. The two men were just getting out of the back of the truck.

"Excuse me sir, what's going on?" I asked them. The men turned to me, and i tried to read their faces to see if they were sad, or if they were happy.

"The dog is concious now. We just had to take him out of the truck because he was vomiting" One man said.

"Gross" Erin said, making a discusted face. I laughed softly.

"So, is the dog okay?" Troy asked.

"Should be. We think that he was choking silently on something for so long, that he just passed out" The other man said. "You should watch what he eats and moniter his breathing every so often"

"Okay" Erin smiled. "Thank you so much for saving my dog"

"No problem" The first man smiled. He stepped out of the way, and the golden retreiver came running out of the truck happily. "YOu can take him back home now"

"Okay" Erin said, hooking the dog back onto its leash.

We thanked the men and made our way back to the car, where i drove Erin back to her house, with her dog.

"Thanks Miss. Montez!" Erin smiled as she shut the door.

"No problem, see you Monday!" I called after her.

"You're probably a great teacher, going through all that for a student" Troy smiled as we started driving again.

"Nah, I just did it because I promised the kids that they can call me whenever they're in trouble or need help" I laughed.

"But even if you didn't promise that, i bet you you still would've gone" Troy said.

"I guess." I gave in. "But, what else was I supposto do? Say no, sorry, don't feel like it? That would be _so _mean" I explained.

"yeah." Troy said.

"Okay" I said as we pulled up infront of Chad's appartment building.

"See you later" he smiled

"Thanks for helping with Erin's problem" I smiled.

"Bye" he said, and shut the door.

I sighed as I pulled out of the parking lot. I just saved a dog with a celebrity. Wow. And he even said that im a good teacher, and he asked me to his game tomorrow. This could be the start of something new, i thought and smiled to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm running out of ideas for stories, so could u guyz make some suggestions? What do u guyz want to happen? What Characters should come in? Input plz, and I will credit u in my story :P


End file.
